Adam's Apple
by skatergurljubulee
Summary: A sick Dean is a terrible thing. When Sam gives up on him, it's up to Cas to get the job done. Humor. Pre-slash/first time. REPOST OF ORIGINAL. NOT NEW.


**Title:** Adam's Apple

**Author:** Skatergurljubulee

**Pairing:** Dean, Castiel; pre-slash/first time

**Rating:** R (swearing and fever induced temper tantrums)

**Disclaimer:** I don´t own anything and will never make a profit from this borrowed world.

**Summary:** A sick Dean is a terrible thing. When Sam gives up on him, it's left to Cas to get the job done. 

Goddamn sonavabitch. It was cold as _fuck_.

Dean fought the shiver that tried to take over his body. He pulled the Queen sized comforter up to his neck as he sat back against the headboard. He frowned. "It's hot as hell in here. Someone cut the damn heat off!"

Going by the bitchface of emo tears ("Tell me how you _feel_, Dean," he can just hear his brother's whine in his head) from Sam, and the confused, hurt and smitey expression on Cas' face, his joke didn't go over too well.

Dean shrugged. "It's true," he tried to smile through his sore throat and clogged nose. "Just sayin'."

Okay, maybe that shit wasn't funny.

Sam gave an exasperated sigh from across the motel room, next to Castiel. "I can't take it anymore, Castiel. He's been like this for the last four days. If I'm with him for _another minute_ I'm gonna-" Sam chocked on his words, and Dean could see his little brother clenching his hands and working his jaw from his prone position on the bed. "I need a break. He's all yours." Sam continued in a softer, guiltier, tone.

Dean watched through blurry eyes as Sam grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. "Where the fug do you think you're goin'?" he called.

"I'm getting something to eat that's not contaminated with your germs."

There was his Sammy, always the little bitch. Dean rolled his eyes and fought the bout of dizziness it caused. "Bring me back some friggin' pie. Apple, bitch!"

The motel door slammed shut with a pouty tug. Only his little brother was gifted with the ability to make inanimate objects get pissy. Dean hoped it was the demon blood coursing through Sam, but he doubted it. Anyway, the important thing was, he was pretty sure he heard Sam sigh on the other side of the door with a "For fuck's sake, Dean. _Fine_." And that right there? It was good enough for him.

"Dean."

Ugh, _Jesus_. He'd forgot about him. Dean closed his eyes as he felt the bed shake as Castiel sat beside him by his thighs. "What? Can't you tell I'm sick? The whole apocalypse thing can wait 'til I'm better. I've got the fuggin' _flu_, Cas."

Dean's eyes sprung open when he felt Cas push his hair off his forehead. He felt his mouth shape into a silent _O_. "The fug? Dude, stop with the touching. I know you're an angel and all, but that shit's unhygienic."

Sammy told him that once. It got Sam a slap to the head instead of Dean's hands off him. It wasn't like Dean could help himself. Sam'd been asking for it. No one had any idea how many times he'd patched his little bro up. Not to mention the colds, sniffles, aches and growing pains (and _Jesus_, he hoped at Sammy's age, he was finally done with that shit) he'd held Sam through. The time for Sam to be touchy had long passed.

Dean frowned, the crust in his eyes stretching his eyes weird. Wait, it'd hurt like hell if Cas hit him. Really hit him. He hadn't thought of that. "Uh," Dean hazarded with a furtive glance Cas' way. "Never mind. If you want to lay your holy hands on me, it's fine."

Cas did his head tilty thing, or it was Dean's head spinning. He couldn't tell which. Cas' lips thinned, his brow furled in his trademark _What in the heavenly host is this human talking about?_ expression. "Do you require touch in order to heal?"

This was total bullshit. Bullshit. 'Cause when it came to strategy and getting shit done, Cas was pretty badass. Except when he was doing his vague _I'm just a soldier_ shit. Dean's lips quirked, despite the strong need to slap the friendly neighborhood scary ass angel. He liked to think he and Sammy'd been turning the angel into an action man. But then, he'd say some stupid shit like this, and Dean started to have his doubts.

Dean glared, hoping it made him look scary, even through all the snot dangling from his nose. "What the fug do you think? I don't want to hear about any Seals. If you're down with using your angel mojo so we can talk about the Seals, then hop to." And Goddamn, where was Sam with his friggin' pie? He didn't have time for this shit. He was sick. _Sick_, people. Did no one care?

Cas' hand drifted from his forehead and swiped at the snot under Dean's nose. He sighed and gave Dean a look that bordered on pity (bastard). "There are no pressing Seal matters. I could hear your wails of consternation from the battlefield. I thought I would visit and see if I could offer comfort."

Dean froze and inhaled cleanly through his nose when the angel's words sank in. "Wails of consternation? I don't wail in consternation. What the fuck does that even mean?"

Cas continued as if he'd never spoken. "They were very distracting. I thought it best to attend to your needs sooner rather than later. There is no telling how much worse you would be if this continued, or if your brother would commit siblicide. That would put a momentary damper on heaven's pursuit to prevent the apocalypse."

"Wait, what?" Dean paused and coughed, shaking the headboard with it. He cleared his throat twice to rid the phlegm. At least the headache and dizziness were gone. "Are you calling me a whiny bitch? And, dude, _damper_?"

Cas' hand drifted to the center of Dean's chest. The angel watched his hand, and shrugged, a subtle and graceful movement. "It is better that I attend to you than Uriel." Cas paused, blinked up at Dean and searched his eyes. "You do prefer me to Uriel?"

"Doesn't really matter, you guys are all dicks," shot out of Dean's mouth on automatic. He grimaced when Cas' face fell without moving a muscle. It was in the dude's eyes; they weren't as bright, didn't glow, or whatever.

Dean took a deep breath, his lungs cleared. "Uh, but if I had to choose, it'd, uh. I'd pick you. 'Cause you know," _Pulled me outta hell. Aren't always there when I want you, but there when I need you. You care about Sammy almost as much as I do 'cause I care about Sammy._ "You're my guardian angel."

Cas smiled without actually smiling. "That is good to know. How do you feel?"

Dean took a breath to launch into the huge laundry list of complaints (and he hated laundry days) and frowned. He flicked his eyes to Castiel. "Good. Except for the sore throat and zombie breath. Pretty damn good."

Cas dragged his hand up to Dean's throat at a slow crawl. Dean's breath caught in his chest at the methodical movement, stuck. Cas brought his other hand up as well, until his thumbs were resting cool and smooth against Dean's Adam's apple. Warmth, steady and full, filled Dean's throat, chest and limbs.

Dean hummed (mouth didn't seem to want to work right then) deep in his throat when a soft sunny glow outlined his guardian angel's body. Dean managed to blink around his awe, and when he looked for the glow, it was gone.

Cas lifted his eyes to Dean's, piercing him through like a sword. "Better?"

Dean cleared his dry throat. He grimaced around the bad breath. "Uh, yeah,"

Cas leaned forward, watched Dean with that unsettling stare God must've created all his angels with. "Do you still require apple pie?" he asked slowly.

Dean's stomach rumbled. He shrugged. "I wouldn't turn it down. It's apple, Cas. _Pie._"

That warmth, the glow that Dean wasn't sure he'd seen, but was positive he'd felt, filled him again as Cas' face drew closer. "I hope this will suffice until your brother returns."

Cas' lips were soft. Really soft. They were solid against his. Dean swore though, that he was getting frenched-at the same time that he wasn't. Like, in some other reality or whatever, Cas had his tongue down his throat, even though now it was just a firm press of mouths. Dean didn't know which reality he'd pick. Both were...good, he guessed, swallowing down a moan despite the innocence of the moment.

Yeah, _good_.

Dean returned Cas' press of lips just as the angel pulled away. He wasn't gonna lie, he followed the dude's mouth just a little.

Dean blinked once, twice. "...Wha? What the hell just happened?"

Dean looked up at Cas, who was already standing and straightening his damn coat. If angels could have a smug look on their faces (and Dean knew they could, 'cause that angelic ass wipe, Uriel, had one on his face when he wasn't busy trying to wash the stink of humanity off his hands), Cas definitely had one.

Cas' lips quirked. "I believe you've been... mind whammied, of a different sort."

Dean swallowed and glared. "I-"

Huh.

Dean swallowed again and swiped his tongue around inside his mouth. Apple pie. His mouth tasted like he'd just had a big whopping piece of his mom's best apple pie-with a side of his dad's best coffee to finish the dessert off just right.

Dean smiled at Cas from his bed, wasn't surprised to see the angel already gone. "Don't think you're gonna get away without explaining, Cas. You can't leave me hangin' forever!"

He sighed to the room at large, kicking the blankets off his body, crossing his legs and folding his hands over his pleasantly full stomach. He wasn't gonna try to figure the stomach part out. Angel bastard.

Dean smiled. His angel bastard. "Heh. Mind whammied of a different sort, huh? Think you're clever." Dean chuffed a laugh at the ceiling. "I kinda like that."

'Cause yeah, there was hope for his angel, yet.

_When Sam comes back with the pie,_ Dean grinned, feeling magnanimous. _I'm pretty sure I'll let little bro keep it for himself._

Well, there are two other stories planned in this mini-series. Hopefully I'll get to them at some point. The next is titled _Pick Up_, where Dean is cursed by Cupid to only speak to his "one twoo lubs" in horrendously bad pickup lines. (Written pre- My Bloody Valentine, way back in Sept of 2009.) The last will be _Winchester, Interrupted_ where our poor Sam has to deal with the blooming of Dean and Castiel's relationship. Poor, poor boy.

Thanks for reading! XD


End file.
